


Alex Loves a Cookie Monster

by BluejayKouhai



Series: Chalex Week 2020 [6]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alex's a tease, ChalexWeek2020, Cookies, Jealousy, M/M, No handcuffs this time (I know I'm sad too), Star wars (but not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluejayKouhai/pseuds/BluejayKouhai
Summary: #ChalexWeek2020Day 6 - JealousyAlex likes teasing Charlie. Charlie gets jealous. Adorable.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847131
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	Alex Loves a Cookie Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fic about Alex being jealous of Charlie's obsession with Eli Manning, but somehow it turned into Charlie being jealous. As most of the people who read my fics know I write a lot a jealousy. It is just something that comes easier to me than fluff. I wanted to try something different than my others, but a lot of fluff somehow got into this story. I hope you like it.

Alex and Charlie are sitting in Charlie’s room just shooting the wind. Nothing in particular that they are talking about just anything that comes to mind. Movies, music, college, etc. 

“No no Empire Strikes Back is so much better than Return of the Jedi.” Alex waved Charlie’s argument off. 

Charlie gasped at his boyfriends' clear lack of taste in movies. “How dare you suggest something like that. Return of the Jedi was the defining moment of the Star Wars universe. Luke finding out Darth Vader is his father, classic.” Alex however wasn’t buying any of the bullshit. 

“Yes that was a nice moment, but that’s just one part. It started with him saving droids, and killing someone. It wasn’t exactly the most exciting of moments in the movie. At least in the Empire Strikes Back we get to see Luke growing as a character and actually learning from a Jedi.” Charlie puffed out a breath of air knowing that Alex was right. He wouldn’t never admit it, but he knew he was right. Alex put his hand on Charlie’s face and held him tenderly. “Aw, your pouting.” Charlie pulled away from Alex’s action. The part of his face where Alex’s hand was, still warm. 

“So your dad is out for the day, is there anything you want to do?” Alex tried to coax his boyfriend into talking to him about anything. He didn’t want to see him pouty the whole day. Charlie just shook his head in response. “Ok fine. I will just go downstairs and watch TV by myself.” Alex knew that Charlie would stop him, or at least chase after him. After all they only have so much more time together until Alex goes off to college. 

As Alex leaves the room he slowly closes the door to look at Charlie pouting on the bed. He knew it was like leaving a kid in the room. Once he closed the door he went downstairs and turned on the TV. It was playing football, but Alex honestly didn’t really care what he was watching. He was just waiting to hear the door open that signaled his boyfriend coming out of the room. 

Not even a minute later he hears the creaking of the door signalling that his boyfriend was coming. He heard footsteps running down the stairs, telling Alex that Charlie was only a few moments away from him. Charlie instantly sat down next to Alex and put his head on Alex’s lap.

“Just like a dog.” Alex smiled as he started to pet Charlie’s hair. “You know I talked to your dad about you.” This perked Charlie’s ears. He was confused, but waited for Alex to continue. “He said that you had a huge obsession with Eli Manning.” 

Charlie’s face grew hot. He was scared about how much Alex knows about his crush on Eli Manning. “He said that he was your phone wallpaper in the eighth grade. Shirtless.” 

Damn it. Charlie swore to himself. “Well you know...he’s hot…” Charlie’s voice started to fade near the end of the sentence. Alex knew that he could have fun with this.

“So that’s your type. Tall, strong, football players. I guess we should break up. I’m clearly not your type.” Alex loved teasing Charlie, especially since he was so gullible. Charlie instantly shot up and looked at Alex. He wrapped his arms around Alex as if he was going to leave right then and there. “You know Winston is probably available. I should go call him.” Alex acted as if he was going to pull out his phone. Charlie’s hand stopped Alex from reaching anywhere near his pocket. 

“Fuck Winston,” Charlie muttered, as he pinned Alex’s hands, from attempting to try again. Alex didn’t expect Charlie to be so aggressive, but he didn’t mind. 

“A little aggressive are we?” Alex knew exactly how to push Charlie’s buttons. His cool facade gives him complete control over the situation. He knew that Charlie doesn’t like to share, must be an only child thing. 

“I just don't like the idea of you talking to Winston.” Alex liked when Charlie spoke his mind. Alex didn’t like the push and pull game other couples play. 

“How come?” Alex played coy. He knew that Charlie was going crazy thinking that he was going to leave him for Winston. Charlie aggressively kissed Alex. “Are you trying to reenact the kiss me and Zach had?” 

Alex was pushing Charlie’s limit. No matter how sweet, or innocent that Charlie is, he has a limit. Alex was striving to find out where that limit is. He wanted to see Charlie lose it for once. Charlie was too in control all the time. Charlie was fuming a bit, the idea of other guys having their lips on his boyfriends pissed him off. He grunted a bit. “Fuck Zach too.” 

“Good idea, I’ll call him. I’m sure he’s not up to anything at the moment” Charlie mentally slapped himself for even suggesting something like that. Charlie took Alex’s phone and threw it to the other couch. “Damn, you really don't want me to talk to anyone it seems.” Alex’s matter-of-fact attitude was really pissing off Charlie. Most high school couples would jump at the opportunity to have alone time, and here Alex is talking about other guys as if it was nothing. 

“Alex,” Charlie growls in a low voice. Alex hummed in a light tone. The roles have reversed. Alex wondered where this would go. Charlie didn’t know where he was going with the sentence. He knew that any threat he could even remotely could come up with would just be a candle in the wind. So instead he wraps his arms around Alex again. 

Alex knew that Charlie was near his limit. Apparently the cookie-loving football player can’t get angry. Charlie collapses onto Alex’s body. Alex put his hands on Charlie’s head and back, and slowly comforted him. “Charlie, I’m not going to leave you. I just wanted to see how far you would take it. Plus it's fun teasing you. You’re so adorable, how could I not?” Charlie sulked at Alex’s words. “You can’t be pouty right now. We have things to do.” Charlie was unresponsive. Alex knew that he had to up his game a bit. “Fine I guess I’ll just have to go make some desserts by myself.” Alex got up, but caught Charlie’s attention. Charlie still didn’t move, from his spot however. “If you don't want to join me, I can still call Zach. He probably knows how to make some.” Alex’s voice trailed off. He knew that Charlie was in his grasps. Hearing Zach’s name made Charlie instantly shoot up from the couch. He basically dragged Alex into the kitchen, just so that Alex wasn’t able to get his phone. 

Charlie started to get the ingredients to bake some more cookies. “Charlie and his cookies,” Alex thought to himself as he shook his head at his eagerness. They spent most of the afternoon making desserts and sweets of all different kinds. From the looks of it Charlie was trying to fatten up Alex to eat him. That or at least knock him out with so much sugar that he is forced to stay the night. With Charlie both of those are possible. Alex enjoyed watching his boyfriend happily walking around the kitchen. At this point Alex knew that they were going to last.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story. It saddens me to say that Chalex Week is coming to an end, but all good things must come to an end. I got a few responses about starting a A/B/O series based on Wednesday's story and so I will definitely try working on that after Chalex Week. Sadly college is also starting back up soon, so I won't have as much time to write these stories. Hopefully I will continue to write, but I can't promise anything. I will definitely finish Chalex Week, and if I lose interest I will finish all my series so nothing is left unfinished. Don't worry about any of this though. I just wanted to throw that out there, just in case there is any story decline on my part.


End file.
